Elsa's biggest fan
by FrozenXelsannaX
Summary: Modern AU, Anna gets accepted to a new college but develops feelings for the girls football captain Elsa who has a very overprotective brother called Hans. Will they be together or will Hans do something he might regret. Elsanna not incest. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, it is an elsanna fic but not incest.**

**It probably sucks but since reading so many good ones, I thought id give it a shot myself, hope you enjoy anyway:).**

**Update: I was given some advise and noticed most the mistakes throughout the story, so I made some changes to make it better I hope. Also will hopefully get the 2nd chapter up soon. Thank you for the advise, I have not written since school, so it really helped:). I hope it makes more sense and is easier to read now.**

Chapter 1: A brand new start

Yes!, Anna shouted, she had finally been accepted to the college of her dreams, Arendelle Central College.

Anna ran out of her room and down the stairs to give the news to her mother, who was not overly enjoyed. "Mother," Anna said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I know you want me to go to a college closer to home, but this is the college of my dreams and I know I wont be able to visit very often but this means everything to me."

"I know," her mother said. "It's just... how will I manage without my baby girl around, without your cheerful attitude and your awkward nature, I will miss you so very much."

Anna instantly wrapped her arms around her mother, _I __wish she never said that, I am going to miss her beyond words, but I can visit through holidays and it's only for a few years._

"Anna!"

It was her mother, calling to Anna as she finished packing and was almost ready to leave. "You know I will always be here for you, so... if anything bad happens I am just a phone call away, remember that dear."

"Thank you mother, Anna gave her mother one last reassuring hug and turned to walk out the door, I love you."

As Anna got on to the plane, only one thought was on her mind, her new college. _I wonder what the people will be like... I wonder if they will be friendly like my last college __or... Anna tried not to think about it, she blanked out the bad thoughts in her head, no... the people will be nice or so Anna thought. _Anna eventually stopped thinking so much and decided it would be best to sleep, she never did like flying much, it always made her feel ill.

Anna awoke several hours later just as the plane was landing, as Anna stepped off the plane and took in the surroundings all she could do was smile. It was a beautiful sunny summers day. It was August 25th so it was not really summer any more Anna thought, but she had heard that the weather was almost always perfect here. Anna grabbed her luggage and called for a taxi, she was taken to her new college, which was only a short distance from the Airport.

Wow!, Anna thought, as she took in her brand new college, _it's even more amazing looking than I imagined. _Anna made her way up to the doors and through to the reception, she was greeted by a lovely receptionist. She never looked much older than her, Anna thought. "Hi, my name is Anna. I just recently got into this college."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Belle. You will really like it here, the people are so friendly and I can already tell that you are very nice also."

"Thank you," Anna replied. _Wow, this girl is so nice, I really hope I meet more wonderful people like her, Anna thought. _

"Here take your new room key, Anna was brought back from her thoughts and took the key. Your new room mate should already be there, I hope you two get along."

"oh!", thank you. I am sure we will and with that Anna turned and walked towards her new room. It took Anna quite some time to find her room, she had awkwardly walked around searching for it until she had finally found it room 129, she then started to feel very nervous, she never really sweat much or got worried about meeting new people but she really wanted to make a good first impression here. _I wonder what my room mate will be like, will she be nice? Or will she not like me because of how awkward I am, Anna thought. __Well I guess it's to late to turn around and with that Anna opened the door and walked through._

To say Anna was pleasantly surprised with what she saw was an understatement, the room was covered in light pink and Disney posters all over the walls and what Anna saw next was even more surprising. There, stood a young beautiful girl with short brown hair and bright green eyes, she was so pretty, Anna thought.

"Hello! my name is Rapunzel! It's so nice to meet you." The girl was so happy and her smile could light up the darkest of nights. Anna just stood there for a sec, admiring the beautiful girl in front of her, unaware she was standing there staring, Rapunzel just smiled back at Anna and it broke the silence.

"Oh! I am so sorry I just... never thought my room mate would be this pretty and kind," Anna blurted out. Rapunzel's eyes lit up at the compliment.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much, well... I could say the same for you, you are much more beautiful," Rapunzel said with a huge smile. Anna immediately relaxed and they began getting to know each other and as the night progressed they were already great friends and Anna thought to herself how could it get any better.

Anna awoke the next morning, it was the start of her first classes. She immediately started searching for something nice to wear, it took her a while because she wanted to make a good first impression on her first day. _I have never felt so nervous before, this is the first class of my new college, and it took hard work to get here, I just need to be myself today but of course without the awkward tripping over or rambling like an idiot... oh god I know I will mess up at some point, I need to stay positive, just think of the nice people I have already met... oh god oh god.. why am I panicking. _

"Anna!"

Anna was immediately snapped out of her thoughts,

"ye-yes?" Anna replied quietly.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked with worried eyes.

"Um.. yes I am fine, sorry I am just nervous about my first day and all. I keep thinking I will do something stupid like usual."

"Oh Anna, you are so adorable, we have the same first class so... we can walk there together and I will make sure you do not fall or anything," Rapunzel laughed.

Anna could only return a small smile, she still knew that she was the only one that could fall at any time without trying, bash into someone or ramble like an idiot. Well she decided not to think it over to much and gave Rapunzel another smile and they made there way out of the room and off to their first class which was History.

Anna and Rapunzel walked down the hallways to their lockers, and talked about how amazing this college is. "Oh my god!, this college it's just.. so nice" Anna said,

Rapunzel nodded in agreement and smiled. "Yes it is but I have been here for two years now so.. it does not feel as exciting any more but I am glad you like it here," Rapunzel replied.

As they both walked to their first class, Anna noticed a very pretty blonde standing at her locker. _Oh my god, she is wow...I have never seen someone so unbelievably beautiful, who is she, I thought. _She had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes that glowed with beauty, she was dressed in a simple sports t shirt and shorts and there was fresh dirt on them, she must be a part of the college football team, Anna thought. "Who is that?" Anna asked curiously.

"That is Elsa, she is the captain of the college football team and is extremely popular at this college," Rapunzel replied. "I do not know that much about her because most people seem to be afraid of her, myself included. She is said to be very cold to people but that is just a rumour that has been going around. If I were you though, I would stay clear of her, she has a very protective older brother named Hans, and he is the college bully and a complete asshole," Rapunzel replied with a serious look on her face.

Anna decided to brush aside what Rapunzel told her and approached the mysterious blonde, just as Anna was nearing her, she stupidly tripped over her own feet and tumbled, knocking Elsa down with her. "oh my god! I am sooooo sorry, I only meant to come over and say hello, but I am such a klutz... again I am extremely sorry, did I hurt you?"

Elsa rose to her feet, "no I am fine," she replied with a smile on her face. Anna could feel butterfly's in her stomach, never had she saw such a beautiful smile, Anna immediately blushed at the close contact between the two girls and stepped back slightly.

"Well, I am really glad I never hurt you, sometimes I forget how clumsy I am" Anna laughed.

"My name is Elsa. Its nice to meet you, would have been even nicer without the tumble to the floor," Elsa replied with a small chuckle.

"Haha, again I am truly sorry about that, my name is Anna, I just recently joined this college so I am still making friends and slowly getting to know the place."_So far I really love it, so many nice people, and this girl is just wow..._

"Oh I see," Elsa said with a curious look. "Well I am not sure if you know but I am captain of the college football team, we have training on Tuesday's and Thursday's and match days are Saturday, so you could always join if sport is your thing."

"Well, I have never really been great at sport, but I could always come watch if that is okay?" Anna asked curiously.

"Of course! Elsa shouted, I would really like to see you cheering us on, I would not miss a pretty girl like you in the stands" Elsa said with a wink.

Anna blushed furiously, _oh my god, did she just say I was pretty __and winked at me...__Don't panic Anna, she was just been nice, don't over think it, __but that wink... it was so sexy. _Elsa held back laughter as she caught a glimpse of how red Anna's cheeks were.

"You are so adorable" and with that Elsa closed her locker and walked to class leaving Anna standing there with rosy cheeks and a huge smile.

Rapunzel had watched the whole exchange from her lockers, not wanting to intrude on them. As Anna approached, Rapunzel could not hold back her laughter at how red Anna was. "Anna oh my god, you are so red," Rapunzel teased. Making Anna even more red than before. "I can't believe you actually talked to her, is she really as bad as people say?"

"No," Anna replied. "She is.. so nice and pretty and... she even called me adorable and winked at me."

"Well I do know that she is in to girls, but she is so popular I never thought she would like new young students so much, Rapunzel replied. I did tell you about her brother though, Hans. He is extremely overprotective and is the college bully, so please look after yourself Anna, I don't want you getting hurt over this girl."

Anna gave Rapunzel a reassuring smile and said, "well maybe she was just been friendly, maybe she does not really like me anyway." _I did not believe the words I said to Rapunzel, the way Elsa acted was definitely teasing and flirty, but there would be a lot of complications if I were to ever try anything with Elsa, no matter how much I wanted to._

It was already Tuesday and Monday had went by so quick, Anna thought, she did enjoy her first classes though, meeting new people and learning more about her college. Anna already knew what she wanted to do after class today, and that was to visit the football training and maybe have a chance to talk to Elsa. Anna made her way through the packed hallway after class. It felt like forever to get outside onto the football pitch, her old college was not this packed, it did not bother her that much because she enjoyed getting to know more people. Anna walked behind the college and to the pitch, taking a seat up in the small stands, they were not small for a college stadium, they could hold a few hundred people which was definitely more than her previous college stadium.

Anna spotted Elsa going through the training with the team, she was keeping them all in order and bossing them around if they made mistakes or were slacking. _Wow, bossy Elsa is so hot... and look at her in that football kit, girls in football kits is just so sexy, Anna thought. Okay calm down Anna, she might not even like you, she was probably just been nice, and here __you are__ thinking how sexy she is and what you want to do to her... oh god, I need to stop myself, but she is just so attractive and... Anna had not realised Elsa was staring at her, oh god she is looking at me, how long have I been staring blankly at her for... I am __so awkward._Anna snapped out of her thoughts and gave Elsa a smile and a shy wave, Elsa waved back and continued with the training. The whole training session Anna was captivated by Elsa running around in her football kit, the way she kicked the ball, the way she kept everyone in line, Elsa was not only a good captain, she was exceptional at football, almost professional level. The training session came to an end, and Elsa came up to the stands to meet a very shy and nervous Anna.

"Anna!"

"Hi Anna, I am really glad you came to watch, I was so happy to see you watching the team."

_Well I was only really watching you, Anna said in her thoughts. _"Hi Elsa, well I did say I would come watch, and I am glad I did, you were amazing Elsa, I never knew how good you were."

"Thank you," Elsa replied with a wide smile. "Well I hope I can become even better, football is my life and been professional would be a dream for me."

Anna could see Elsa light up when she talked about what she loves, it made Anna like her even more, she was so beautiful.

"Elsa!"

Anna heard someone calling Elsa's name, a boy with brown hair and rough looking side burns approached the pair, "who is this!?" He shouted.

"This is Anna," Elsa replied. "She just newly joined this college, she is very friendly and I offered her to watch the team play football. Anna, this is my older brother Hans, he is the captain of the male football team."

"I don't want you near her Elsa," Hans shouted. She is trouble and if I find her near you again I will make her life hell," he eyed Anna angrily.

Anna never said anything, she got to her feet and attempted to walk away and just as she did, Elsa grabbed her wrist and said "no! Hans. You need to stop trying to protect me, I can choose who I want to be with or be friends with, you have no say in my life," Elsa shouted angrily.

Hans attempted to grab Elsa's hand from Anna and all that followed were screams... Hans had sent Elsa tumbling over the banister of the stadium and crashing to the bottom. Hans face had went from angry to distraught, realisation of what he had done, Anna had ran down to Elsa and held the girl close, calling out for someone to get an ambulance, Anna just held the blood covered Elsa in her arms crying...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thank you for the feedback, did not really expect to get any reviews for this, since it just popped in my head and I am not the best writer, but thank you anyway. Here is chapter 2 anyway, hopefully you enjoy it. I may have dragged this chapter on slightly, hopefully not and it's still enjoyable.**

**Chapter 2: Here for you**

"A-Anna! I a-am s-so s-sorry," Elsa cried out.

"Shh Elsa, it's okay, you are okay, I have you." Anna said with tear stained eyes. Anna gently ran a hand over Elsa's face, Elsa relished in the touch.

"Anna, I am so scared, I-I d-don't want to d-die... The pain. It hurts so much."

Anna began crying softly as she watched Elsa drift off, in that moment Anna never knew if Elsa was still breathing. Anna began to panic, p-please Elsa, wake up. You have only just arrived in my life, it cant end like this... I-I want to hear your beautiful voice again and see your glorious smile. "E-ELSA..." Anna cried out as she passed out on the hard concrete ground surrounding the pitch, she landed with a thud and everything went black.

W-what have I done, Hans blurted out. I... I have never hurt Elsa before, I wouldn't, I couldn't, _but you have and you would do it again, _Hans could not control the bad thoughts circling his head. A part of him enjoyed knocking Elsa over the banister... Your sick, he repeated in his head, trying to understand why he enjoyed it.

Hans snapped out of his thoughts to catch a glimpse of Anna and Elsa being lifted in to the ambulance. _That bitch, its her fault Elsa fell._ _If she had not been there I would not of reacted like..._ Hans laughed. _No one really saw what happened_, Hans thought to himself. _Who will people really believe, that I pushed Elsa?_ _Her own brother over some stupid unknown girl._ Hans was right, Anna was not well known yet and Hans was indeed Elsa's older protective brother. He would do anything for her. _I-I just have to destroy Anna's life, make her regret ever coming here and keep Elsa from her... I will start by clearing my name. It was Anna that pushed Elsa, _Hans said with an evil disturbing grin on his face. I will do anything to keep Anna from my dear sister, Hans laughed.

"Anna! Anna!," Anna awoke to the tearful cry's of her mother.

"Mum?" Anna replied. "Why are you here?"

"Oh Anna, I got a phone call from the hospital and they just told me you had been taken into hospital but they never gave me a reason, I was worried sick," she replied with tearful eyes.

"I am fine mum, really... just a bit dizzy is all," Anna replied hazily.

"Please Anna, tell me what happened, why are you here?" she asked curiously.

Anna sat in silence for a moment before she nodded in agreement and began to explain. "Well... I met a beautiful girl named Elsa, she was so nice and she even invited me to join the football team, but you know me, I am to clumsy and awkward for football. I would end up falling over the ball and just totally embarrassing myself," Anna said with a slight smirk.

Her mother just gave her a smile and a small chuckle, gesturing for Anna to continue. Anna obliged. "Well, during the training we started getting to know each other and it was just amazing, even though most of it was spent with me staring blankly at her from a distance," she laughed nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and blushing slightly.

Her mother gave Anna a huge smile, gesturing again for Anna to finish explaining why she was here.

"Elsa has an older brother called Hans. He seems to be very overprotective of his sister and when he noticed me speaking to Elsa he came over and started shouting, it was frightening," Anna said. "He did not want me talking to his younger sister Elsa, he even said he would hurt me... I began to panic and thought it best to get up and leave. As I got up to go, I felt a tight grip on my wrist, Elsa had grabbed me, telling Hans that she could be with or be friends with whoever she wanted." _I remember it so well, Elsa just seemed so fed up of Hans and his protective nature, she must not of being able to date or make friends. Her only friends were most likely only her football team, I feel so bad for her and I just want to be there for her._

"The boy sounds horrible." Her mother said with a look of disgust on her face.

Anna was interrupted from her thoughts at the sound of her mother's voice. "Y-yes, he is, but it gets worse," Anna replied. "Hans then tried to grab Elsa's hand off of me and he knocked her over the banister of the stadium and she hit the concrete ground, I remember her screams, Anna said tearfully.

Oh my god! Elsa, "mum, I need to see her now please."

"Anna, you need to rest," her mother replied worryingly.

"I am fine... I only fainted at the site of Elsa and the blood..." Anna began to picture Elsa as she laid there, lifeless, head covered in blood and trembling. Anna began to shake at the thought and sob uncontrollably.

Her mother pulled Anna into a hug, "ssh darling, everything will be fine." Anna stayed in her mother's arms until she peacefully fell to sleep.

Hans arrived at the hospital and asked around where Elsa was held. _Please be okay Elsa, I really never meant it... _"Hello, could you please tell me where my sister Elsa is?"

"Yes, certainly the doctor replied, this way please." The Doctor was called Kristoff, a very young, kind and built looking man with rough blonde hair. He must have been around my age, Hans thought to himself. Hans was led through to the emergency room. Hans fought back tears at what he saw, _I cause__d __this... I am so sorry Elsa._ There Elsa lay, looking lifeless, this was not the Elsa that was joyous, happy and smiling. No, this Elsa was bruised, broken and damaged, both emotionally and physically.

"Excuse me Doctor, has she awoken since the accident?" Hans asked worryingly.

"No, I am sorry," Kristoff replied. "At the moment we cant be entirely certain when she will wake, her state is still critical and the head damage suffered is very serious, I am truly sorry."

_This is all my fault... I don't deserve to be by her side. _"Elsa, I know you cant hear me, but it's my fault this happened, if I was not so stupid and overprotective, this would not of happened." Hans gave Elsa a gentle kiss on the forehead and walked out of the hospital, regret deeply edged on his face. _I cant go down for this... Hans thought. I deeply regret hurting my dear sister, but what if Elsa doesn't remember any of it, after all, that bump to the head could have easily caused memory loss. I can take advantage of this... if Elsa doesn't remember anything, then I can blame all this mess on poor little Anna, Elsa will obviously believe me, she probably doesn't even remember meeting Anna._ Hans laughed manically. I am her trusted brother after all...

Kristoff made his way through the hospital to the ward Anna was residing in. Anna was once again wide awake and looking more cheerful, watching her mother sleep peacefully by her side. This brought a smile to Kristoff's face.

"Hello, Anna is it?" Kristoff asked politely.

"Y-yes Doctor, thank you for watching over me." Anna said with a small smile.

"Please... call me Kristoff, and your welcome, it is my job after all," he laughed. "You are free to go when you wish, it was only for precautions that we kept an eye on you. You only suffered a miner bump from fainting but nothing serious," Kristoff said happily.

"Okay, that is good... but can I ask something please?" Anna said anxiously.

"Of course, what would you like to know Anna?"

"Well... do you know of a patient called Elsa, is she in this hospital? I want to know if she is okay, I am so worried."

"Yes, Anna. Elsa is currently in the emergency room, resting. "I am truly sorry Anna, Elsa suffered a very serious bump on her head and is in a critical condition. She may not wake for some time."

_Oh my god Elsa, I cant believe this... I feel like this is my fault, I should have listened to what Rapunzel told me and just admire you from a distance. None of this would of happened if I only listened... I just want to see you smiling again. Calling me adorable and making me blush. I just want to hear you speak... to hear your beautiful voice, Elsa..._

Anna would visit Elsa every day in the hospital. She wanted to be there for her when she first woke. Anna was losing sleep, worrying constantly about Elsa, she was the only thing on her mind, the only thing she cared to see or hear, Anna had become obsessed with Elsa. _What would happen when she woke, would she even remember me? Anna thought. Would she have lost her memory? I... I want Elsa to remember me... even if she doesn't I will always be there for her._

Anna would watch Elsa lie peacefully on her hospital bed, brushing aside her beautiful strands of hair covering the front of her face. Even in sleep, Elsa was a picture of beauty. Anna was staring blankly at her face, _her face it's just so.. pretty, and... her lips look so smooth and soft and... what was I saying, Elsa is unconscious and I am thinking like an obsessed teenager. I could just... kiss her right now and maybe from some magical kiss, she may just waken... Anna are you an idiot, why would you think of something so stupid? And why are you thinking about kissing her, when she can't even kiss you back... you don't deserve to even be near her. __When she wakes up, she probably wont even acknowledge you, you are just an awkward idiot and should be lucky to just be beside her._ Anna's thoughts were beginning to get the better of her, she only wanted to help Elsa, but something in her mind kept telling her that Elsa will hate her when she wakes.

"Anna?"

It was Kristoff, walking in to the room where Elsa was kept. "Anna, you look really tired, maybe you should get some rest huh?"

"I guess, but I want to be by Elsa's side, I want to be there when she wakes."

"Yes, but your health and rest is also very important, maybe you could do with some time away from the hospital, hang out with some friends, have a night out, you really could do without all the stress, Anna. I get off in ten minutes, how about I take you somewhere nice, get your mind off things and you can even bring some of your friends if you like."

"Well, I guess... it does sound fun to do something other than college and hospital visits, I will ask Rapunzel to join us, I have been ignoring her a lot and I feel really bad about it." Replied Anna anxiously. _It does sound like fun, and I really need to let loose a bit, all these thoughts about Elsa not remembering me or hating me is driving me crazy. __Kristoff seems like such a nice guy as well, but he seems so young to be Doctor, but he is truly becoming a very good friend to me._

"Anna!"

Rapunzel met Kristoff and Anna outside the hospital, she was the driver for the night, Kristoff had decided it would be best to get some food and maybe go to the cinema after, Anna and Rapunzel agreed happily.

"Hi Anna, how have you been? Rapunzel asked curiously.

"I have been better, I cant get over the fact Elsa might not remember me when she wakes, its really upsetting me and I cant seem to think of anything else." Anna replied with a saddened look.

"How could anyone forget someone so cute and adorable, Elsa wont forget you, you have an unforgettable personality," Rapunzel said with a smile.

"Thank you, Rapunzel, you are always so nice to me, maybe I am over thinking things... but I hope things turn out okay."

"Okay guys, were here," Rapunzel said. They had arrived in the parking lot of a fast food restaurant. Anna decided it would be best to sit inside, she could do with being somewhere different for once.

"Anna... you are such a messy eater, Kristoff said laughing. "So... let me get this straight, you are incredibly clumsy, awkward, messy and you ramble like an idiot? Kristoff joked.

"Well.. I have just always been clumsy, I mean the first time I met Elsa I ended up tripping over my feet and knocking her over, what a first impression that is on a pretty girl." "For the messy eating, my food just seems to fly everywhere, if it's not on me, its on someone else or the floor, Anna laughed. "Oh and when I am incredibly nervous, like in front of someone I find attractive or someone that might judge me... I just don't stop speaking and I go on and on until I am so embarrassed that I am bright red." "Some people say I am cute and adorable, but I don't see how tripping over my own feet or breaking something is adorable, more like a reckless idiot," she joked.

"Well, I find the rambling really cute, you have such a great personality Anna, you are always so nice to people and even if you are awkward, it's what makes you, yourself," Rapunzel smiled and gave Anna a hug, Anna returned the hug.

After finishing their meal and learning how clumsy Anna is, they headed off to the cinema.

"Oh my god, I have not been to the cinema in like forever, Anna said with glowing excitement."

"Me to," Kristoff replied. "Well, since becoming a Doctor, I don't get that much free time, but I make exceptions for friends of course."

"Yeah, that must keep you busy," Rapunzel added. "Hey guys, any films in particular you want to see, how about the new Disney movie, Frozen, it sounds epic," Rapunzel said.

"Yes!", both Anna and Kristoff shouted.

"That was such an amazing movie, how adorable were the sisters?" Anna laughed.

"Haha, yeah. The movie was awesome, but I think it's time to get back to the room, it's already getting late and we have class tomorrow," Rapunzel eyed Anna as she spoke. Anna nodded in agreement.

Kristoff led Rapunzel to his apartment to drop him off, "Anna, just give me a call if you need to talk or anything, I can keep you updated on Elsa's condition. We can also hang out some more, catch you later guys."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks for everything Kristoff, you have no idea how much better you have made things. I will give you a call tomorrow, see you later." Anna replied kindly.

With that Rapunzel and Anna headed back to the college, it was around midnight by the time they got back and knew they would be very tired in the morning. They walked up to the college door but Anna remembered she forgot to ask Kristoff something.

"Rapunzel, I forgot to ask Kristoff something, I am going to give him a quick call, ill see you upstairs okay?"

"Okay, Anna, ill see you soon then."

Anna began dialling the numbers when she felt a rough push on her back and she fell to the ground with a thud. "w-who's there?" Anna asked worryingly.

"Ha, you stupid bitch, you do know Elsa will most likely forget who you are and wont remember who pushed her over the banister," he laughed. "I am going to blame it all on you, because I really don't like you very much and I don't want you near my sister, got it?"

"Hans... what makes you think she will believe everything you tell her? She was already fed up of your possessive attitude. Anna said angrily.

"Well, I am her brother after all... she almost has no choice but to trust me. When she wakes, I will be there with her, to support her."

Hans grabbed Anna by the collar, "If I see you anywhere near that hospital again, you will deeply regret it." Hans punched Anna twice in the stomach and left her to suffer in pain.

_I-I c-cant j-just let him control her life, I need to be the one that Elsa wakes up to in the hospital, I will tell her everything._

Anna got up on her feet and walked slowly to her room, the pain in her stomach slowly fading away. She knew that from now on, every visit to the hospital counts, anything to be the first person Elsa wakes up to, Anna had to free Elsa from the nightmare that was Hans.

Time had passed by so quickly every day. Anna had visited Elsa non stop, she made it her sole priority, it was now two weeks since the incident with Hans. Anna was walking back from class when she got an urgent call from Kristoff, Anna quickly rummaged around in her pocket for her phone, answering as quickly as she could. She knew Kristoff would only phone at this time if it was important. _Maybe Elsa had woken up... or maybe she had gotten worse. _Anna blanked out the bad thoughts and immediately answered the phone.

"Hello, is something wrong Kristoff," Anna asked nervously.

"No," Kristoff replied. "I think you might want to get down here quickly, Elsa is recovering at a remarkable stage and she may even wake up today, her injuries are healing so well and I want you to be here to see for yourself."

"Oh my god, I will be there as quickly as possible," Anna replied. Anna hung up the phone immediately and rushed to get a taxi to the hospital.

Anna had never ran so fast in her life, she made it to Elsa's ward and saw two people standing over the bed, smiling down at Elsa. _Is that Elsa's parents? Anna thought. _

Anna walked in to the room and the two people turned to face her. "Hi... my name is Anna, I-I have sort of been coming in to see Elsa every day since she got admitted to hospital, I felt sort of at blame for what happened," Anna said nervously. "I hope that doesn't sound kind of weird, I mean I never pushed her off the banister, but I felt that it was my fault for been there and I just wish I could of done something to stop this... I only wanted to help Elsa...

"It's okay, Anna, it's nice to meet you, I am Elsa's mother, I am forevor grateful that you watched over my daughter, she is lucky to have a friend like you."

Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, she was feeling nervous in the presence of Elsa's parents.

"Hello dear, I am Elsa's father, my wife and I are thankful that Elsa can rely on a friend like you, please help her through this tough time, she needs someone to rely on.

Anna nodded in agreement. "I will always be here for Elsa, I am not going anywhere," she said with a smirk.

Anna and Elsa's parents talked for a few hours, Anna had explained how clumsy she was when she met Elsa, taking the both of them to the ground, they only laughed and adored this girl that Elsa had met.

They heard slight movement from the bed and a quiet cough... Elsa had finally woken after a month. Anna was shocked as Elsa spoke her first word after the accident.

"Anna?"

Elsa's first word after the accident was her name... Anna let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around a crying Elsa and held her there, not wanting to let go.

"I am right here, Elsa."


End file.
